


Black Butterfly

by EclipsedMoon



Series: Dark World [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Adrien likes Star Wars and took Felix's suggestion without realizing that a cat sith is a faery cat, Adrien wanted to go star gazing, I plan on returning to the SongFic of this AU I started, Was inspired to post this as well repost the other two from PV Drabbles, Was reading old Fanfiction I wrote and stumbled across this, villains au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Bridgette goes out on the city and stumbles across something she isn't sure what to think about.
Series: Dark World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213430
Kudos: 1





	Black Butterfly

Bridgette pushed herself off the ledge of the building, feeling the wind whip through her hair as she began her descent to the other side. A grin curled her lips as she landed on the building on the other side. She was glad that Tikki's suit prevented her from feeling any pain or harm during her night out as the heroine.  
  
She loved doing this. Racing over rooftops, exploring her powers and new wonders of the night. Seeing the different creatures hiding from the humans. The nightmares of the night. She didn't know they had existed till she was chosen.  
  
Lady Scarlet breathed in the night air only to go still upon feeling energy zip past her, starling her. She blinked when green eyes glanced at her before disappearing. The dark energy taking her by surprise. She hadn't been expecting it. She snapped her attention towards it before giving chase, hoping that she was wrong. She didn't want to spoil her mood by chasing after the black cat.  
  
This cat was her sister's equal and he was a ball of energy to deal with. He was rather mischievous. Bri was yet to find her other half. She was afraid of what he might be and how strong his powers might be. Since she was creation and life, he obviously was going to be the opposite. What was he going to be a cat too? Or was he going to be something else?  
  
Bridgette grit her teeth as the black cat before her jumped off the edge. She slowed to a stop and peered over it. She didn't want to confront him yet. This cat has proven to be powerful and never alone. She wanted to know who else could be with him. Was Jack out with him tonight? Or Corvidae?  
  
She scanned her surroundings, not wanting to be jumped by the raven-themed male or the Mime one. They were always extra cautious when the cat was around as if they were charged to care of him. What made him special? He had the powers of darkness. Couldn't he protect himself?  
  
Bridgette cursed when she lost him. She scowled when whispers drifted floated around her. His giggling filling the air. He knew she was following him. The shadows crawling towards her and swallowing the light. She felt like this should unease her and make her nervous but it was more annoying than that.  
  
Lady Scarlet frowned as she used her senses to search for him. Soft curses of frustration escaped her when they vanished, the voices, his presence, and the thickness of the dark.  
  
She growled as she peered at shadows suspiciously. What mischief did he have in mind tonight? Lady Scarlet ground her teeth as she twisted around. She froze at the sound of voices. She spun on her heels following the voices. Her heart skipped a beat when she came to a ledge. Or it looked like a ledge.  
  
She couldn't see the ground or anything. Her heart raced as she looked up, the source of the voices drifted from there. She hesitated before placing her feet on the black substance. Her heart hammering in her chest as she pushed forward.  
  
The more she went the more uneasy she became. Why did she feel this way? she didn't like it. The black cat has never stirred this unease from her before. what was different this time? Her gaze swept across the shadow plane connecting the building tops. The stars and moon shone down from above, reflecting off the dark platform. Her gaze soon landed on two dark figures standing a bit of a distance away from her.  
  
Bridgette took a deep breath and forced herself to move forward quickly, wanting to get a closer look at the two figures ahead. She was now close enough that she could hear snippets of their conversation. She could also make out Plagg's herald who seemed to be chatting about something rather excitedly. She stiffened when the canary blond snapped his attention towards her.  
  
Lady Scarlet went stiff when she felt the man's gaze turn to her. She snapped her attention towards his, feeling herself freeze under his penetrating gaze. She stood straight as she examined the man before her, wondering why she had never seen him before and why he was making Tikki uneasy.  
  
Long silver lashes framed his silvery eyes. Dark blue flecks were scattered around an icy grey starburst. A black butterfly-like mask covered his cheekbones and brows. His silver hair was tied into a high poney tail that dusted the tops of his shoulders, the tips in loose waves. The more she took him in, the uneasier she felt.  
  
A few locks framed his narrow face and ended at his chin. A black band held back his hair with two feather-like antennae coming out of it, they suspiciously looked like thin butterfly wings. She had a feeling they were not what they appeared to be. A black vest hugged his slim frame, the sleeves of his undershirt feeding into his fingerless gloves. At least they looked to be fingerless. Black thigh-high boots finished his outfit.  
  
Bridgette blinked, taking a few steps back when she realized that he was approaching her. She watched him as he circled her, a black cape dragging a few inches behind him. Silver glinted on the edges and faded to black. She flinched when he grabbed one of her ribbons and tugged on it. "I finally get to see you personally." She whirled around and faced him, his tenor voice sending chills down her spine. "Hello, Lady Scarlet."  
  
_Plagg doesn't have another herald!_ Tikki finally spoke up as Bridgette darted a few steps away from the blond. She yelped when she crashed into someone behind her. She spun around to see Cat Sìth standing behind her. The platinum blond hummed. She turned towards him as he tilted his head. "You are more skittish than I thought. How amusing."  
  
"Viceroy." The black cat whined. 'Viceroy' sighed and looked away from Bridgette. She watched him as he walked past her and towards the herald. He wasn't going to do anything to her? She stared at him confused as Cat started chatting excitedly, his hands waving towards the sky and pointed at certain stars. Lady Scarlet flinched when Viceroy looked at her.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, the ground beneath her vanished. She cursed and flipped around, using her weapon to catch herself. Bridgette whirled around when she landed. The dark stairs were no longer there. So, who was Viceroy?


End file.
